


Kalau Awan

by revabhipraya



Category: LARA(S)HATI (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Drama, Feelings, Feels, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Perasaan Maya bak awan yang menggantung di langit. #FlashFicFest





	Kalau Awan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** LARA(S)HATI © Tupaikidal. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.
> 
>  
> 
> _untuk Flash Fic Fest (outside the window & of heart and mind)_

.

.

.

Mata Maya menerawang ke luar jendela pesawat, menatap putih dan biru yang berpadu menjadi sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan bagi matanya.

Kalau awan berupa padatan, mungkin tempat itulah yang Maya inginkan untuk berada saat ini. Ia ingin melupakan sejenak semua masalah yang mendadak menjadi beban di dalam pikirannya. Melompat-lompat di atas awan atau sekadar merebahkan badan sepertinya boleh juga. Sayang, awan tidak ada bedanya dengan angin yang diwarnai putih. Tidak berasa, tidak padat.

Maya tertegun. _Kalau awan padat, mungkin ia bisa bersenang-senang. Namun nyatanya, awan hanya kumpulan gas ..._

Mungkin awan adalah perwujudan nyata akan perasaan Maya yang tidak berbentuk. Mungkin kalau bulatnya keberpihakan perasaan Maya datang lebih awal, dia akan merasa lebih terarah―tidak seperti sekarang ini.

Kalau saja Maya dapat menyadari lebih awal bahwa perasaannya berpihak kepada Radi sejak detik pertama pemuda itu menaruh perhatian penuhnya pada Maya ...

Mungkin Maya tidak harus pergi dengan air mata yang ditutup-tutupi.

Sepertinya awan juga setuju, karena perlahan Maya tidak lagi melihat putih dilatarbelakangi biru. Kini mata bundar gadis itu justru menyaksikan abu dengan biru di belakangnya.

Maya menelan ludah. Mungkin awan juga tahu bahwa dia bersedih.

Rupanya awan memang betul cerminan perasaan sang gadis.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Tidak bisa bikin yang manis gara-gara endingnya menggantung begitu (...)
> 
> (2) Rasyaaa! Ini kupersembahkan dengan penuh cinta buat kamuuu (meski sekalian ngentri event, gapapalah ya ;v;)! Semangat yaa proyekan yang belum selesainya! Kutunggu penname-mu mampir di email dengan gift buat akuuu! /YHA
> 
> (3) Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
